Sean's Proposal
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sean's proposal for the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors. I noticed that even after checking there are a few typos.

* * *

I just borrowed the proposal idea from internet, so it is not mine.

* * *

Ooo

Sue and Sean were dating for two years and sharing an apartment for a year now. They were making a lot of progress as a couple, Sue was a client service manager at one of the leading hotels and Sean just got his residency at hospitals which were only two hours' drive from Orson. They were out on a date celebrating each small moment.

Sean took her for a small cafe as he knew Sue liked tiny but cheesy things that melts her heart, also that he cared for her that much. Sue always tells him that she doesn't need luxuries and fancy hotels , but a local cafe where people are so friendly and warm, that's why he decided to take Sue for a dinner at Mimmo Cafe which was a three hours' drive from their apartment. But he has been there once with one of his friends.

* * *

He was sweating a lot, thinking about the entire plan he has arranged for today. He came to this cafe earlier that day to meet the owners who were an old couple and their young daughter who run the cafe for the past fifteen years. From the outside, it looks very small but warm and welcome and when you come inside it feels very homely armosphere.

* * *

When they came there, it wasn't crowded but there were a two families, a young couple and some students. When they entered the old lady nudged her husband pointing at Sean and Sue who gave a warm smile he then winked at Sean who blushed. It seems they have organized all the things.

Their daughter took them to their special table when she left she gave a hug to Sue and waved. Sue looked at Sean who just shrugged. He helped her to sit and made him comfortable, when he sat he wiped his sweaty palms in his trousers and wiped his temple too. Then he took a glass of water and drank quickly to see Sue is looking at him with her eyes wide and he gave her a nervous smile. The table was in the garden with lights decorations and there were tiny glass ornaments hanging it looks very sophisticated and there were rose petals on the table. Sue was in awe taking every tiny detail around her.

* * *

"Aww Sean this is so beautiful," She said and noticed he was nervous.

"Sean, are you feeling ok?" She finally asked.

"Yeah yeah just warm here that's why." He knew that was a lame answer.

"Are...you sure ? because it's not that hot outside? Are you getting sick?" Sue asked leaning forward to check his temperature.

He smiled and held her soft hand when she reached his forehead and gave a quick kiss which she blushed.

"Thanks for worrying about me Suzy Q, I love you, I promise I am totally fine." He kissed her palm again. She grinned.

"So do you like it here?" He asked.

She beamed and nodded. "Yeah, it's so warm and home-y." She smiled.

"Just like you Sue." He said.

"Sean!" Sue said while blushing even more.

He knew she liked when he compliments her and he was smitten by her love for his entire life.

They ate while flirting and talking about them.

Then he gave a small nod to the old lady who came to check up on then every once in a while, she beamed.

Then there was a gift basket, a bottle of Champaign, and Sue was surprised. She noticed that something with sparkly and some flowers. She smiled at Sean who said it was a surprise gift from him she smiled and checked the package. She smelled the flowers and kept it aside then she noticed that Sean was very nervous and then she took the binder with a lot of sparkles. She grinned and slowly touch running her hand on the cover enjoying the colourful cover and there was a small heart-shaped lock she opened it and her heart stopped and started to beat faster and faster. She slowly very slowly looked at her boyfriend who had the goofy grin. She had tears.

"Sean?" She asked.

"Susy Q?" he teased her and he walked up to her and took the binder and inside papers was cut of the shape of the heart and the words that say _Will You Marry Me Suzy Q_? decorated in glitter. He took the ring and knelt down taking her left hand and gave a small kiss.

"Sue, I don't really know what to say to make you more special, because you are already special beyond any word can describe, you are perfect for me. We know each other for like entire life. Even since we wore diapers" he smiled. "At least you were. I know we share everything, and one day I like us to have a family , share changing diapers duties of our babies and hold your hair when you have morning sickness, but before that, I need to call you my wife. Fight with you for the cake tasting and come with you for bridal selections. Then grow old with you. Show and tease each other you when we get our first grey hair. Sing ugly songs." He stopped.

"We already share everything and I would like to share my name too, so will you do me the honour calling me your husband and let me tell others that you are my wife? Susy Q, will you be my Mrs. Donahue. Will you marry me?" He finally asked. Sue was out of breath tears are pouring down but she took a deep breath and catches her breath.

Sue squealed. "Aww Sean, that was perfect. You are perfect. Hope you don't have any doubts about my answer. I mean look at the way you were sweating." He squeezes her hand to get her attention." Oh sorry yeah the question...Sean you are the most selfless man I have ever met, not only you are sweet but you are also the perfect boyfriend I could ever ask the god, so yes Sean I would be honoured to marry you." she kissed him and he put the ring in her finger.

Everyone cheered for then they hugged and kissed.

* * *

Oo

They were taking a walk after leaving the cafe where all the guests and the owners congrats them. Sue was still beaming and she couldn't believe that she was engaged. She was pulled out of the dream world by a tight squeeze in her smaller back. Sue saw Sean was smiling at her.

"Are you happy?" Sean asked her while stopping to hug her.

"Hmm." She gave him a passionate kiss and sighed. "Yeah, I am soooo happy. I feel like floating on air." Sue said and he gave the biggest grin.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Donahue," Sean said.

"Yeah me too, but do you mind if I use a hyphen? I mean I do like Donahue. I don't know Heck-Donahue? Donahue-Heck? Mrs. Donahue? Hmm, I should make a list." She was pulled for another kiss by her fiancée. Fiancée... she likes the sound of that she was his fiancée.

They had the brightest future together and finally, after a lot of up and downs, they are ready for another adventure.

THE END

* * *

Oo

Thanks for reading and please leave a review as they help me to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors. I noticed that even after checking there are a few typos.

* * *

I wrote this for Sim2archi as a thank you for always sticking with my stories. I hope I met your expectations.

Thank you so much for value comments.

I saw this random post online and this proposal idea is based on that, so the story idea is mine but proposal idea belongs to the internet.

* * *

Ooo

Sue had a long day at work. She had three receptions and one was at the shortest notice, so she had to stay back for three hours after her usual shift. While she enjoys working ,it did have some awful days on its own, but she did her best and never complained too. Today was no different, all she wanted was to cuddle on their couch with her sweet boyfriend and watch some lazy program on TV.

She parked her car and knew that Sean was home earlier than usual. Sue felt bad that he had to spend the evening alone without her. Both of them knew about each other's' job and the commitment that needed to do for the job. Still, she wished if they can have more time together.

Sue got the strangest text message from Sean when she said she was on her way, and now she is at the apartment parking slot. 'Can't wait to see your reaction xoxo'. They both were hopeless romantic people. While Sue loved any cheesy thing Sean did for her, Sean gets very excited about planning the perfect moments for her and seeing the reaction every-time.

She got out of her dreamy look and shook her head and grabbed her things from the car and headed upstairs.

* * *

Oo

She unlocks the door and enters slowly to see that the living room was darker. Sue was about to switch on the lights, she saw a glimpse of light from the tv area and she walked after dropping her keys into the key bowl.

She gasped and stood in her tracks. Sean was there. Balloons were surrounded him all white and red , while there were rose petals that covered the entire wooden floor and Sean was sitting on the floor with the biggest grin on his face who was looking at her with so much love. Then she noticed that the candles were arranged to read the words that every girl dreams of hearing from her lover. 'Will you marry me?'

She squealed and about to run to her boyfriend's arms but with all decoration, she had to control herself. Sean had a huge grin. After she was able to control her excitement she slowly walked up to her boyfriend who was waiting for her.

He slowly got up but didn't move. When she stood just in front him, she saw that he pulled a string or something, but suddenly she felt a shower of rose petals ,she was in awe.

"Sean," Sue said his name dragging every syllabus with a lot of love. After the rose petal shower is over he took slow steps towards her keeping his eyes focused on her eyes full of love.

"Susy Q?" He called her name as if he was asking her for an answer. She gave a small smile and a questioning look. He knew what she was waiting for, he slowly takes the small velvet box out of his pocket and knelt down. They don't need any words as they knew everything only by looking at each other. She smiled.

"So? Susy Q, will you marry me?" He asked with a grin.

Sue had a few tears in her eyes, started nodding and finally able to get her voice. "YES! Of course, I will." He puts the ring on her ring finger and then pulls her to him to gives a long and passionate kiss. She kisses him back. They make promises to each other.

"So, it did work? You never found the ring, did you? I mean I had my suspicious if you saw and pretended not to see, but I am pretty sure I did an excellent thing hiding it." He smiled.

She smiled at his comment and they went back to kissing.

* * *

Oo

Sean wakes up when he felt bright sunlight hit his face and turned to hug his newly engaged fiancée hoping to kiss her senseless, but he found himself on an empty bed. Then he smelled some baking, sniffing the smell , he quickly went to the kitchen to see his girl was busy reading something on her phone and checking the oven. He smiled and went to her.

He slowly hugs her from behind and presses a kiss into her shoulder.

"Good morning my lovely fiancée," he said while pressing another kiss.

She smiled, "Good morning!" She said and turned and gave him a proper kiss on his lips.

"So how do you feel to be my fiancée?"

"Well, I got a ring and post engagement celebration which was way above my expectations, but above that all I got you, so it's quite awesome" she replied.

He smiled. "Yeah, me too. So, what are you baking?" He asked looking around the messy kitchen.

Sue smiled and gave him the recipe she got from his Mom who was thrilled to share her cooking with her only daughter-in-law.

Sean smiled upon noticing the brownies recipe his mother used to make for them.

"Well, I don't know if it will be as good as your mom's. But I wanted to do something special for you." She explained.

"I am sure it will be great just like you." He said while pressing a kiss on her nose.

She smiled and took the well-baked brownies and let it cool.

After longest ten minutes while brownie was cooling they kissed each other and flirted for a while. Then Sean took a knife and cut a small piece from it and Sue waited for his reaction. He fed her first and then ate the rest.

"Wow that tastes heaven. I mean I am not just saying it, Sue... this is actually great. We should take some for Mom she will be thrilled, and some for your folks too." He suggested.

"Thank you for everything." She said while leaning to kiss him.

They needed to meet there parents and share the good news, but first, there were some brownies and a fiancée they needed to look after.

THE END

* * *

Ooo

Thanks for reading and please leave a review as they help me to improve.


End file.
